


This Flower Has Five Petals

by HeartgoldHufflepuff



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Sad, Self-Hatred, Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartgoldHufflepuff/pseuds/HeartgoldHufflepuff
Summary: A short Evan Hansen Poem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	This Flower Has Five Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this small poem. If it does well I may write some more for other characters. This poem is kinda based off of Good For You and Words Fails. Where everything is falling apart and Evan finds himself at his lowest point. I hope you enjoy☺️

This flower has five petals 

All the same blue color

This flower has five petals

And one of for my mother

It’s for the one who planted me

The one for whom I grew

But though she helped, and smiled, and asked

My smile could never bloom

And so that trying petal 

Has long but gone away 

This flower has four petals

And in the wind they sway

This flower has four petals

All sprouting from the end

This flower has four petals 

And one is for my friend

It’s for the one I’ve know so long

Who was planted by my side 

But though to me he spoke and teased

That “friend” was was but a lie

And so that betrayed petal 

Had fallen to the ground

This flower has three petals 

With no others around

This flower has three petals

All fragile, like a dove

This flower has three petals

And one is for my love

It’s for the one whom I admire

And all the beauty that she wields

But though she’s perfect in every way 

She grows not in my field 

And so that love-stricken petal

Is now a wilted-shriveled mess

This flower has two petals

With fates that you can guess

This flower has two petals 

Now shivering from danger

This flower has two petals

And one is for a stranger

It’s for the one I do not know

Who spared a second glance

But though his kindness he extended

I missed my only chance 

And so the useless petal

Has been ripped from the seams

This flower has one petal 

You know what this means 

This flower has one petal

It wilts where none can see

This flower has one petal

And this one is for me

It’s for myself and no one else

Because I am ashamed

At the broken mess I have become

I’m the only one to blame

And so that desperate petal

Barely hanging by a thread

This flower has no petals

The pathetic thing is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading🖤


End file.
